Godzilla 2: King of the Monsters (Film)
Godzilla 2: King of the Monsters ist ein am 30. Mai 2019 erschienener Science-Fiction-Actionfilm von Michael Dougherty. Es handelt sich um eine Fortsetzung von Gareth Edwards’ Godzilla aus dem Jahr 2014 und basiert auf dem gleichnamigen japanischen Filmmonster der Toho-Studios. Handlung Dr. Emma Russel, eine Paläontologin, und ihre Tochter Madison befinden sich in einem geheimen Stützpunkt der Organisation Monarch, eine Organisation, die riesige Monster, genannt Titanen, aufspürt und erforscht. Gemeinsam mit dem Personal des in China liegenden Stützpunktes werden beide Zeuge der Geburt Mothras, einer riesigen Motte. Aufgrund eines sicherheitstechnischen Zwischenfalles wird die noch im Larvenstadium befindliche Mothra provoziert, wodurch Emma den von ihr entwickelten ORCA einsetzen muss. Diese technische Apparatur, welche die Bio-Kommunikationssignale von Titanen simuliert, erlaubt es, die Titanen entweder zu beruhigen oder aggressiv zu machen. Als sich die Situation gerade deeskaliert, stürmt ein bewaffneter Söldnertrupp des Öko-Terroristen Alan Jonah den Stützpunkt, entführen Emma und Madison und erschießen das restliche Personal. Mothra flieht und verpuppt sich in einem nahen Wasserfall. Aufgrund der Entführung von Emma und Madison wenden sich Dr. Serizawa, Dr. Graham und der Rest von Monarch an Emmas Exmann Mark, der als Verhaltensforscher den Prototypen des ORCA entwickelt hat. Jonah reist mit seinen Söldnern, Emma und Madison in die Antarktis, wo sich ein weiterer Außenposten Monarchs befindet, in dem das sogenannte Monster „Zero“ gefunden wurde. Ihnen gelingt es, das dort stationierte Personal vor dem Absenden eines Hilferufes zu überwältigen, wodurch sie mit einer Explosion das im Eis eingefrorene Monster, welches sich als King Ghidorah herausstellt, befreien können. Kurz darauf trifft Godzilla ein und es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den beiden Titanen. Dabei wird Dr. Graham von Ghidorah getötet. Ghidorah besiegt Godzilla und fliegt davon. Während Monarch nach Emma, die in Wirklichkeit mit Jonah zusammenarbeitet, sucht, befreit diese in Mexiko den gigantischen Flugsaurier Rodan aus einem Vulkan. Sie will die Titanen befreien, damit diese die Menschheit zurück in die Steinzeit katapultieren und die Erde durch die von ihnen emittierte Strahlung heilen, was in Las Vegas und San Francisco bereits geschehen ist. Während des zweiten Kampfes zwischen Godzilla und King Ghidorah wird eine neue militärische Waffe eingesetzt, welche jegliches Leben innerhalb eines Radius’ von zwei Meilen töten soll. Beide Kontrahenten befinden sich unter Wasser, als sie von dieser Waffe getroffen werden. Doch entgegen aller Hoffnung überlebt King Ghidorah die Explosion unversehrt, während die Vitalwerte Godzillas immer schwächer werden. Hierdurch stellt sich heraus, dass King Ghidorah kein gewöhnlicher Titan ist, sondern ein aus dem Weltall stammendes Alien, über das die Menschen der Urgeschichte aus Angst keine Aufzeichnungen hinterließen. Da nun Godzilla als König der Monster entthront wurde, erweckt King Ghidorah die restlichen Titanen auf der Erde, die unter seiner Herrschaft nun mit der Zerstörung der Menschheit beginnen. In der Gewissheit, dass eine Koexistenz zwischen den Titanen und der Menschheit nur mit Godzilla möglich sein wird, begeben sich Stanton, Mark und Serizawa auf die Suche nach Godzilla. Dabei entdecken sie, dass die Hohlerde-Theorie zutrifft und Godzilla unterirdische Kanäle nutzte, um von einem Ort der Erde zum anderen zu gelangen. Nachdem Mothra bei der Kontaktaufnahme mit Godzilla beobachtet wurde, folgen die Wissenschaftler dieser Spur und stoßen an Bord eines U-Boots auf eine vor Jahrtausenden versunkene Stadt, in der die Titanen als die „ursprünglichen Götter“ verehrt wurden. In einer unterirdischen Höhle finden sie schließlich Godzilla, der sich an einer radioaktiven Quelle stärkt. Da dieser Prozess jedoch Jahre dauern würde, beschließen die Wissenschaftler, Godzilla mit einem Atomsprengkopf quasi zu „defibrillieren“. Da die Waffensysteme des U-Boots beschädigt wurden, weshalb kein Nukleartorpedo abgeschossen werden kann, bietet sich schließlich Serizawa an, das Himmelfahrtskommando, Godzilla zu stärken, auszuführen. Er übergibt Mark und Stanton sein Notizbuch mit der Bitte, die Informationen über die Titanen mit der Welt zu teilen und bricht mit einem Atomsprengkopf auf. In der Höhle angekommen, schleppt er die Waffe zu Godzilla und aktiviert einen Zeitzünder. Kurz vor dem Ablauf verabschiedet er sich von Godzilla. Die Atomexplosion tötet Serizawa und zerstört die versunkene Stadt, das U-Boot kann rechtzeitig entkommen. Godzilla, nun wieder im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte, taucht aus dem Meer auf, beäugt das aufgetauchte U-Boot und macht sich auf den Weg nach Boston, um sich Ghidorah zu stellen. Auf den Rat von Mark hin beschließen die Mitarbeiter von Monarch gemeinsam mit den US-Streitkräften, sich dem Kampf anzuschließen. Am Ende steht Godzilla in den Trümmern von Boston und brüllt seinen Sieg in die Welt hinaus, während die anderen Titanen sich vor ihm verbeugen. In der Post-Credit-Scene wird enthüllt, dass ein einzelner Kopf Ghidorahs den Kampf mit Godzilla überstand, der von einem Fischer an einem geheimen Ort dem entkommenen Öko-Terroristen Alan Jonah zum Verkauf angeboten wird. Jonah schlägt zu. Produktion Michael Dougherty auf der Comic-Con in San Diego im Juli 2018 Bei dem Film handelt es sich um eine Fortsetzung von Gareth Edwards’ Godzilla aus dem Jahr 2014. Regie bei dieser führte Michael Dougherty, der gemeinsam mit Max Borenstein und Zach Shields auch das Drehbuch schrieb. Edwards war ursprünglich als Regisseur vorgesehen, dieser zog sich aber nach seinem Star-Wars-Ableger Rogue One: A Star Wars Story aus diesem Projekt zurück. Die Filmmusik komponierte Bear McCreary. Die Dreharbeiten wurden im September 2017 beendet. Als Kameramann fungierte Lawrence Sher. Die Postproduktion wurde im November 2018 abgeschlossen. Die Post-Credit-Szene in Kong: Skull Island, in welcher Höhlenmalereien der Titanen Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan und King Ghidorah gezeigt wurden, lieferte somit schon erste Hinweise auf die Rahmenhandlung in diesem Film. Im Rahmen der Comic-Con in San Diego im Juli 2018 wurde ein erster langer Trailer veröffentlicht. Die Monster erhalten in diesem Film den Namen Titanen, um so Verwirrungen über einen möglichen Bezug zu der Filmreihe Pacific Rim vorzubeugen, in dem die Riesenmonster als Kaiju (nach dem japanischen Wort für Monster) bezeichnet werden. Auch Pacific Rim wurde von Legendary Pictures veröffentlicht. Der Film erschien am 30. Mai 2019 in den deutschen und am darauffolgenden Tag in den US-amerikanischen Kinos. Die Premiere fand am 13. Mai 2019 in Peking statt. Der Film wurde Haruo Nakajima und Yoshimitsu Banno gewidmet. Nakajima war der Schauspieler, der in der ersten großen Godzilla-Filmreihe, der Showa-Reihe (1954–1975), in dem zentnerschweren Kostüm den Riesensaurier darstellte. Banno war der Regisseur des 1971 erschienen Frankensteins Kampf gegen die Teufelsmonster und Mitproduzent des US-Prequels aus dem Jahr 2014. Beide verstarben 2017. Rezeption Altersfreigabe In den USA wurde der Film von der MPAA als PG-13 eingestuft. Einspielergebnis Die weltweiten Einnahmen aus Kinovorführungen belaufen sich auf 385,8 Millionen US-Dollar.7 Das Budget betrug rund 170 Millionen US-Dollar. Kritik Der Film wurde von der Kritik gespalten aufgenommen. Bei Rotten Tomatoes hat Godzilla II: King of the Monsters ein Rating von 41 % bei den Kritikern. Beim Publikum bekam der Film ein Rating von 83 %. Paul Kunz rezensierte den Film auf Film plus Kritik positiv und vergab 7 von 10 Punkten. Seit Fazit: "Auch wenn „Godzilla 2“ sich etwas zu ernst nimmt, was besonders aufgrund der stumpfen Dialoge zu gelegentlicher Langeweile führt, überzeugt er umso mehr, wenn die Monster die Leinwand füllen. Die spektakulären Szenen, die der Film bietet, sind einfach spaßig und machen ihn zu einem gewichtigen Argument zugunsten des Kinoerlebnisses." Auszeichnungen Saturn-Award-Verleihung 2019 * Nominierung als Bester Fantasyfilm * Nominierung als Bester Nachwuchsdarsteller (Millie Bobby Brown) * Nominierung für die Beste Filmmusik (Bear McCreary) * Nominierung für die Besten Spezialeffekte oder visuellen Effekte Weblinks * Godzilla II: King of the Monsters in der Internet Movie Database (englisch) Kategorie:Inhalt